Who the Hell is Bella Nakamura?
by Devil's-Child28
Summary: Bella has a very mysterious past. She arrives in the hidden leaf village on order from the 5th Hokage. Bella is only 20 but she is highly skilled Interrogator. She is originally from the Hidden Mist Village. When she is done the job she was hired for Lady Hokage said she could stay. Bella stays and lives with the Uchiha's. Bella has a demon inside of her and that's not a good thing


**Hey guys! This is a random story I decided to right.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only Bella and the story line.**

**Enjoy!**

Profile

Name: Bella Nakamura

Age: 20

Birthday: 28th October

Rank: ANBU/ Interrogator

Kekkei Genkei: the Nakamura clan has the Kekkei Genkei that allows them to use their mind as a weapon. The can access the mind and gather information or cause extreme pain. The can also compel people with this power.

Appearance: long black hair (waist length), black eyes, black and red checkered skirt (mid-thigh length), dark grey singlet with black vest over the top, red tie, spiky jewelry. Mist headband around her right thigh.

Personality: Bella is a secretive girl. She is cold toward people. She has no friends when first arriving at the hidden leaf village. She gives off a dark vibe to people.

Plot: Bella has a very mysterious past. She arrives in the hidden leaf village on order from the 5th Hokage. Bella is only 20 but she is highly skilled Interrogator. Bella is ANBU rank. She is originally from the Hidden Mist Village. When she is done the job she was hired for Lady Hokage said that Bella could remain in the Hidden Leaf Village if she wanted to. Bella decides to stay and ends up living with the Uchiha's. She hangs out with Konoha 12 as well as Itachi Uchiha and after a while stars opening up. Bella doesn't feel emotion due to witnessing something terrible in her village. Inside of Bella is a demon. It isn't a tailed demon, but it is evil. It's an elemental demon. It is rumored to be either as bad as or even worse than the nine-tails demon. Bella has a wolf pack with 6 wolves in it. Bella is the leader and Alpha is Bella's Beta.

Story

Chapter 1

I walked into the Hokage's office and stood in front of her desk.

"You must be Bella Nakamura. It's good to finally meet the mysterious girl that has many rumors about her" Lady Hokage said smiling.

"I am Bella" I said blankly.

Lady Hokage frowned.

She continued,

"This is Ibiki Morino. He will take you to the person we need you to interrogate. Ibiki will explain to you what you need to know."

I nodded and followed Ibiki out of the room.

Ibiki explained my purpose,

"The person we need you to interrogate has leaf village secrets. I am the head interrogator but I couldn't get him to say anything. We were hoping you can get him to confess so we can see how important the secrets are"

"How long do you think you will need to get him to confess?" Ibiki asked.

"At least 5 minutes" I said.

Ibiki was surprised by my answer

We walked into a big room with a man tied to a chair in the middle.

"They sent for a kid to interrogate this guy?" an ANBU ninja said, shocked.

"Shut up fool. This is Bella Nakamura, the best interrogator in the world." Ibiki growled.

I stared right through the guy, not caring.

"Thank you for coming Bella. I am Inoichi Yamanaka" a guy with a blonde ponytail said.

I nod to him.

"I'm guessing this is the guy you want me to interrogate?" I asked gesturing to the restrained man.

Inoichi nodded.

"Do you want the ANBU to leave or are they alright being here?" Ibiki asked me.

"They're fine. This won't take that long." I said.

I walked up to the guy and crouched down so I eye contact was unavoidable.

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and began murmuring in an ancient language.

"What is she saying?" Inoichi asked Ibiki quietly.

"I'm not sure" Ibiki answered.

After 3 minutes my eyes turned back around.

I stood up and walked over to Ibiki and Inoichi.

"He should start talking about your leaf village secrets in a minute." I said.

"What were you doing to him and what were you saying?" Ibiki answered.

"Ever heard of the Nakamura clan?" I asked them.

"I heard of the name years ago but I didn't learn much about them" Ibiki said while Inoichi shook his head.

"The Nakamura clan had a special Kekkei Genkei that made them the world's best interrogators. Many villages hired them to interrogate their prisoners and suspects" I explained to Inoichi.

Inoichi stared at me.

"You are a Nakamura" he said.

I nodded.

"I better leave. I don't think you want me to hear the secrets" I said.

"That is correct. I'll take you back to the Hokage" Ibiki said.

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

Ibiki knocked on the Hokage's door when we were in front of it.

"Come in!" she yelled from the other side.

Ibiki opened the door and we walked in.

She was surprised to see us back so soon.

"Didn't work?" she asked.

"No Milady. Bella was done in about 5 minutes" Ibiki said.

"There was good reason that the Nakamura people were The best interrogators in the world" Lady Hokage said.

"Was Milady?" Ibiki asked confused.

"I am the last Nakamura alive. My clan was slaughtered by one of the swordsmen of the mist" I explained.

Ibiki nodded frowning.

"You may go Ibiki. I want a word with Bella" Lady Hokage said.

"Yes Milady" Ibiki said and left.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" I asked.

"Would you like to stay in the village for a while? I am to believe you have no home" Lady Hokage asked.

I stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I would like to remain in the leaf village" I said.

"Good. If we need your help, would you be willing to assist the interrogation unit? Said Lady Hokage

"I suppose so' I replied

"You can stay with the Uchiha's. Mikoto always wanted another girl in the house" Lady Hokage said smiling.

I nodded.

Lady Hokage wrote something on 2 piece's of paper.

"This is the address you need to go to get to your new home and give this to who ever opens the door when you knock" Lady Hokage said.

I nodded and took the paper.

I left Lady Hokage's office and looked at the address.

I exited the building and set off.

I got a few stares but I ignored them.

I arrived at the place a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

A boy, looked maybe 20, answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I was told to give this to who ever opened the door" I said handing him the piece of paper.

He read the paper and nodded.

"Come on in" he said.

He moved out of the way and I walked in.

I took my shoes off and followed him.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Bella Nakamura" I said plainly.

"Hn." Itachi said.

I followed him into a kitchen and saw a boy around 16 and a woman in there.

"Mum this is from Lady Hokage" Itachi said handing the woman the paper.

The boy looked at me with suspicion. Why? I do not know.

"That was nice of her" the woman said.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha and you are?" she asked.

"Bella Nakamura" I said, staring at my feet.

"You've already met my oldest son Itachi. This is Itachi's younger brother Sasuke" Mikoto said smiling.

I looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"Sasuke, Itachi, could you please show Bella around the village?" Mikoto asked her sons.

"But we are going to meet the rest of the gang" Sasuke said.

"Then take Bella with you. Give her a chance to make friends" Mikoto said smiling.

"We would be happy to take Bella with us" Itachi said glaring at his younger brother.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

'_Talk about brothers alike'_ I think.

"Lets go" Itachi said.

Sasuke stood up and we followed Itachi out of the house.

We put our shoes on and left.

I followed the Uchiha's to a clearing.

Standing in the clearing was a whole of other people.

"What took you guys so long?" a blonde haired guy asked.

"We had a visitor" Sasuke said.

"Who?" the guy asked.

Sasuke pointed at me over his shoulder and everyone looked at me.

I glared at them.

The girls looked away but the boys and the adults kept looking at me.

The blonde guy walked up to me and put his face inches from mine.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I stepped back feeling that me personal space was being invaded.

"A normal person would give there own name first Naruto" a guy with silver hair said.

"Right Kakashi sensei" the kid said.

"Kakashi. As in Kakashi Hatake the copy-cat ninja?" I asked staring at the sensei.

"You've heard of me?" he asked surprised.

"A friend of my brothers had apparently fought you. He said it was the most challenging fight he ever fought" I said.

"Maybe I could meet him" Kakashi said.

"He's dead" I said emotionless.

"I'm sorry" he said.

I shrugged.

"We never got your name" the blonde boy said.

"That because I never got yours" I said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The kid said.

"Bella Nakamura" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nakamura. I thought their clan was wiped out 2 years ago?" a guy smoking asked.

"I was away on a mission when they were all killed" I said.

"You're the last of your clan?" a girl with pink hair asked.

I nodded.

"I am so sorry. We all are" she said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way" she added.

I nodded.

"You look familiar" a guy said walking up to me.

"I have fought you before" he said.

I looked at him not recognizing his face.

"I have no idea who you are" I said.

"It was 3 years ago so don't worry about it" he said.

"I wasn't going to" I replied.

He frowned.

"I'm Sai" he said.

I nodded at him.

"Let's introduce everybody now" Itachi said.

Everyone nodded and lined up in a line.

"You already know Naruto, Kakashi and Sai" Itachi said.

"And Sasuke and Sakura" he added.

Kakashi and the rest came and stood near Itachi and myself.

"Ino Yamanaka is at the end and Shikamaru Nara is next to her" Kakashi said.

I nodded at them and they moved out of line.

"Next is Choji Akimichi and Asuma Sarutobi" Itachi continued.

I nodded at them as well.

"Then its Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Might Guy, AKA Guy sensei" Kakashi said.

Kakashi had pulled out a book and began reading it.

"Lastly we have Kiba Inuzuka and his ninkin Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kurenai Yuhi, AKA Kurenai sensei" Itachi said.

I nodded at them.

I nodded at everyone.

"Bella" I said.

"Is it true that your clan was remarkable at interrogation?" Asuma asked.

"They were. For some reason I was the best though. I don't know why but I don't care" I said.

"I-interrogation?" Naruto gulped.

I looked over at him and nodded.

"I am curious at why and you are here. Your clan originates from the Hidden Mist Village didn't they?" Kakashi asked.

"They did. Lady Hokage requested me here" I explained briefly.

"Why would Lady Hokage need a Nakamura?" Kakashi said to himself.

"I found you Bella" Inoichi said approaching us.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I wanted to find Bella and thank her for her help" he said.

"Your welcome" I said.

"What did she do?" Itachi asked.

"You know the guy that Ibiki couldn't get information out of?" Inoichi asked.

Itachi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Kakashi nodded.

The kids looked confused.

"Bella got all the information and more that we need out of him" Inoichi explained.

"So that's why you are here" Kakashi said turning to me.

I nodded.

"Then why did you turn up at our house?" Sasuke asked.

"Lady Hokage asked if I want to stay in the village and I said yes. If the interrogation unit needs me I said I would help them" I said looking at him.

"What could you do that Ibiki sensei couldn't?" Ino asked.

I shrugged.

"She asked you how to do it and you shrug?" her father said.

I nodded.

"What Bella did was look him in the eye and muttered something in another language. After a few moments she stood up and left. About 10 seconds after she left the guy spilled all of the things we needed to know from him" Inoichi said amazed.

"How did you do that?" Lee asked.

"It's my Kekkei Genkei" I said simply.

Everyone stared at me in amazement.

"You have a Kekkei Genkei?" Sasuke asked.

"And?" I countered.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it was all" he said.

"What does your Kekkei Genkei do?" Kiba asked.

"It's a little hard to explain" I said.

"Try it" Naruto said inpatient.

"I'm not going to tell any of you because that would go against my clan's rules and I don't want to disobey them" I said.

"Why. They're all dead" Naruto said.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura said punching Naruto.

"Just because my clan is dead does not mean I can break the rules my ancestors created" I said.

Naruto rubbed his head muttering things.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there a pretty lady down there?" a voice said from somewhere in the trees.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaims.

A figure appeared next to me.

I looked at the man.

He had white hair and was wearing some red clothing.

'_Ugly'_ I thought.

"I recognize you" he said once he got a better look at my face.

"That makes two people now" I mumbled.

"Well, I have to get back. Bye Ino" Inoichi said before disappearing.

"I remember you but I can't place where I've seen you before though" he said.

"Most likely in the land of Water" I said.

"Yes. I witnessed one of your fights" he said smiling.

"What did you do to that guy? He was standing opposite you holding a bunch of kunai and then next minutes he is on his knees sweating and holding his head. He was also crying out in pain" the guy said.

"I did what I do to every enemy I face" I said.

"Which is what?" the guy said.

"I do not go and break my clan's rules" I said.

"Which clan?" they guy asked.

"Nakamura" I said.

"Are you Bella Nakamura?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Ok. I heard a rumor that Orochimaru is after you. I would be careful" the guy said.

"Thanks for the advice but I can handle Orochimaru" I said.

"If you thing so" the guy said.

"Who are you by the way?" I asked.

"Master Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin" he said.

I nodded.

"Are we going to train like we were going to do?" Naruto asked bored.

"Yes Naruto. We shall start training now" Kakashi sighed.

"Good!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm going to head off now. Bye" Master Jiraiya said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"How about a boys sparing contest and a girls sparing contest?" Kiba suggested.

"Us girls are just as good as you boys" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Ino and Tenten agreed.

"I hadn't finished. The winners of both contests will fight. Then we will see who is stronger. Boys or girls" Kiba finished.

"Sounds good to me" Kakashi said.

Everyone agreed.

We split up into girls and guys.

"I'll guess I'll fight to even it up" Kurenai said.

We nodded.

"Ok. First up is Tenten versus…Ino" Kurenai said.

I sat next to Sakura and Hinata on the ground.

Kurenai was the judge.

I didn't want to watch so I watched the boys.

Lee was fighting Sai.

Lee ended up winning.

I tuned back into the girls match to fins out that Tenten won.

"Next is Sakura and Hinata" Kurenai said.

They both got up and Tenten and Ino came and sat next to me.

Ino was healing herself.

I looked over at the boys fight to see Kiba fighting Choji.

I looked back at the girls to see Sakura healing Hinata.

"Bella, you're fighting me" Kurenai said.

I nodded and stood up.

I stood opposite her.

I looked Kurenai in the eyes and got that she used Genjutsu.

Kurenai cast a Genjutsu but I released it.

"So you know a Genjutsu when you see one" she said.

I nodded.

I cast my own Genjutsu which was so life like Kurenai didn't know the difference.

Once she was in it without suspicion I walked up to her.

I kicked Kurenai in the stomach.

She fell backwards, but was still in my Genjutsu.

I grabbed some wire and shuriken.

I tied the wire onto the shuriken and threw them at Kurenai.

The wire wrapped around her and the shuriken kept it in place.

When she was secure I took her out of the Genjutsu.

Kurenai was confused at first.

She looked up at me.

"You cast an excellent Genjutsu" she said.

I nodded and released her.

"You win Bella" Kurenai said.

I nodded.

"Sakura and Ino. Winner fights Bella" Kurenai said.

Ino and Sakura fought but I was watching Sasuke and Neji fight.

When that ended I tuned back into the girls.

Sakura had won the match.

I stood up and walked so I was opposite Sakura.

Sakura charged forward putting some chakra into her fist.

She aimed her fist to hit my face but I caught it in my left hand.

I punched Sakura in the stomach with my right.

I knocked the wind out of her and I let go of her right hand.

Sakura was pushed backwards landing on her back.

She said up and rubbed her stomach.

She ran at me again going for a pretend punch but actually a kick.

I blocked the kick with my leg before kicking Sakura.

She was forced backwards.

I grabbed some more wire and shuriken and tied her similar to how I tied Kurenai.

"You win again Bella. Show those boys that we are just as tough as them" Sakura said smiling.

I nodded while setting her free.

We walked over to watch the boys fight.

Most of them had fought but Kakashi was fighting Itachi.

I got bored so I started playing with the charm bracelet on my right wrist.

"That's pretty. Where did you get it?" Sakura asked noticing my charm bracelet.

"My closet friend gave it to me. I was so sad when I saw his bloody body lying on the ground" I said with no emotion.

Everyone stared at me shocked that I could say that with out emotion.

"Since I've met you, I have noticed that you don't show emotion" Itachi said.

"And" I said staring at him.

"That's not good for a person. Feeling no emotion" Itachi told me.

"I've done it for the past 2 and half years. I think I can manage it" I said.

"You going to regret it some day" Kakashi said.

I shrugged.

"I think you win this round Itachi" Kakashi said.

"Guess I do" Itachi said.

The boys continued fighting and my mind wandered to my clan.

I never got the answers I wanted.

Why did they die?

Who killed them?

'_I want to kill them so badly'_ I thought.

"Bella, Earth to Bella?" someone said.

I blinked and found myself staring into Naruto's eyes.

I acted out of instinct.

My eyes went fully white and started muttering in an ancient language.

Naruto reeled back clutching his head in pain.

I got myself together and stopped the attack.

"What the hell was that!?" Sakura asked crouched beside Naruto worried.

Everyone turned to me and I shrugged.

"How can you shrug when you just cause Naruto to grab his head in pain?" Ino yelled stalking over to me.

"Blame him. He was the one who got to close to me and looked me in the eye. I acted out of instinct" I said.

"You acted out of instinct? How long have you been doing that?" Itachi asked.

"That doesn't concern you" I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked to my back.

"That also doesn't concern you" I said.

I walked away and back to the Hokage's office.

I knocked and she let me enter.

"Bella? What a surprise" she said looking up from her paperwork.

"I have decided to leave. I being here won't be good. If I can't leave at least let me stay some where other than the Uchiha's" I said.

The Hokage looked taken aback.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"A boy got to close for my liking so I acted out of instinct and cause him pain" I said simply.

"Was the boy Naruto Uzumaki?" the Hokage asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry about him. He is an idiot. He will do that. I suggest you apologize to him and his friends. You are to remain with the Uchiha's" Lady Hokage said.

I nodded and left.

I may be mean and cold but I follow orders.

That was something I was raised to believe in.

No matter what village, if the leader tells you to do something, I do it.

I walked back into the clearing and found Sakura trying to heal Naruto.

"Why isn't it working?" she said frustrated.

"Because normal medical Ninjutsu won't work. Only a Nakamura can ease the slight, but painful, stinging in his head." I heard myself say.

Everyone turned to me.

Some people even got into fight stances.

"If you let me I can stop his pain" I said.

"How do we know that you won't hurt him again?" Kiba asked.

He was one of the one's in a fighting stance.

"You'll just have to trust me." I said.

"Let her do it. If Naruto is in pain we attack. If she fixes him, well, we'll decide that later" Sasuke said staring at me with his Sharingan activated.

"Fine, but I am watching" Sakura said.

Everyone stood up straight and I walked till I was next to Naruto.

"Can somebody please get him into a sitting position?" I asked.

Kakashi bent down and put Naruto into a sitting position like I asked.

Kakashi was regarding me with thoughtful eyes

I ignored the look and looked into Naruto eyes.

My eyes turned white and I began muttering in the ancient language again.

When I was done Naruto woke up from before.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were being attacked" Kakashi said.

"But I wasn't fighting" Naruto said.

"I attacked you out of instinct because you were to close to me for my liking. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you" I said then stood up.

I stepped back so I was away from him.

"I didn't hurt him like I said." I said.

"Thank you" Naruto said staring up at me.

I shrugged. Again.

"I still don't trust you" Sasuke said.

"I figured. I am just a random 16 year old girl from the hidden mist village" I said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"What are we going to do with you now?" Kakashi said.

"I hoped you were still here Bella" Ibiki said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled, no emotion showing at all.

"Yes Ibiki?" I asked.

"We just had another suspect delivered. Do you mind?" Ibiki asked.

"Not at all. Just take me to him" I said.

"Can we come and observe?" Kakashi asked.

Ibiki turned to me and I shrugged not caring.

"I don't see why not" he said.

We set off all following Ibiki.

When we arrived at the Hokage mansion Ibiki led us inside to the interrogation room.

Lady Hokage was standing there talking to Inoichi.

"ah, Bella. Here you are" Lady Hokage said.

I nodded and she motioned to the guy tied to the chair.

I sighed and walked over there.

I kneeled down so the guy couldn't avoid eye contact.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I began murmuring in the ancient language.

After a few minutes my eyes rolled back and I stood up.

"This guy is innocent. You have the wrong person. I suggest you let him go" I said walking back over.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"My Kekkei Genkei is never wrong and it is telling me that this guy is innocent, so deal with it" I said.

"We trust your judge meant" Ibiki said.

I nodded and turned to leave.

I walked out with everyone following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked getting annoyed at their presence.

"Because…um…we want to?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's getting annoying. Stop it" I said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I appeared in a clearing with post's and a big memorial stone.

I read some of the names on the stone before feeling a presence behind me.

"Do you have people close to you that have died?" the person asked.

"I lost my parents and my village when I was young" I said not turning around.

I felt the person come and stand next to me.

"I lost my best friend on a mission. I saw it happen." Itachi said.

"I saw my parents get slaughtered along with my village, by Orochimaru when I was 8" I said.

"I am so sorry. I only lost my best friend, and I was 16" he said.

"I'm sorry for your loss" I said.

"Do you cry? For your parents?" Itachi asked.

"No. I haven't cried. Not even the night it all happened" I said.

"Isn't it hard?" he asked.

"No. I have forced myself not to feel anymore. Emotions get in the way of missions" I said.

"But without emotions, you can't feel love, or friendship" he said.

"I did feel those things once. But I don't anymore. They ruined my life" I said.

"How do you make friends then?" Itachi asked.

"I don't have friends. How did you find me anyway" I asked.

"I don't know. I was planning on coming here before you came here. I was just following my plans" Itachi said.

"If you want me to leave I can" I said.

"No it's fine. Do you think you will ever feel again?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. If there is a reason to feel again, I might" I said.

"Let's get back. Mother will be worrying about you for some unknown reason" Itachi said.

I nodded and followed him back to his house.

We walked inside and Mikoto sighed when she saw us.

"You didn't need to worry mum. I was with Bella. She wasn't lost anyway" Itachi said hugging his mother.

"I am your mother I am allowed to worry about you. And as for Bella, you seem like a daughter to me even though I only met you today" Mikoto said smiling at me.

"Thank you Mikoto" I said forcing a smile.

"Itachi can you please show Bella the spare room. I have made the bed and cleaned to room. She will be staying there" Mikoto said to her oldest son.

"Sure mum. This way Bella" Itachi said.

"Better you than me" Sasuke muttered as we walked past him.

I followed Itachi down a hallway and into another hallway.

Along this hallway were a set of doors.

"The spare room is opposite mine. If you need anything just come across and ask" Itachi said as we came to a stop outside a door.

"Thanks. I will" I said.

Itachi opened the door and the first thing I saw was a pink room.

"Yuck. Pink" I said.

"You don't like pink?" Itachi asked.

"Hate it. I prefer black or red" I said.

"Right" Itachi said.

"Do you like it?" Mikoto asked as she came down the hallway.

"She does" Itachi said.

"I…do?" I asked Itachi.

Mikoto frowned and looked between me and her son.

"I do. I do like it" I said.

"Great. Dinner is in five minutes. You can meet Itachi and Sasuke's father. He has always wanted a daughter" Mikoto said before walking back down the hall.

"I am sorry about her" Itachi said with his hand behind his head.

"Normally I would kill someone like that but your mother has something that I like about her" I said.

Itachi tensed and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax Uchiha, I won't hurt your mother" I said.

"Good. We should head down now" Itachi said.

I nodded and followed him back to the Kitchen.

We walked in and I saw who must be the head Uchiha.

"You must be the newest person to live in this house" he said turning his cold gaze on me.

"Yes, I must be that person" I said not fazed at his cold gaze.

"Be nice" Mikoto said to her husband.

"What is your name? You must call me Lord Uchiha" Lord Uchiha said to me.

"I am Bella Nakamura sir" I said bowing slightly.

"You know your manners. Your parents must be well respected" Lord Uchiha said.

"I haven't had parents since I was eight. I basically raised myself" I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Did you say you were from the Nakamura clan?" Lord Uchiha asked.

"That is correct. I am the only survivor" I said.

Lord Uchiha nodded, thinking.

"Let's have dinner now" he said.

"This way" Mikoto said and we followed her to the dining room, were a feast type thing was laid out.

Sasuke was already sitting down, waiting for us.

"Bella, you can sit next to Itachi" Lord Uchiha said.

"Of course sir" I said and sat next to Itachi.

Lord Uchiha sat at the end with Itachi on his left and Mikoto on his right.

I was on Itachi's right and opposite Sasuke.

We dug into the food and talked about our days.

I didn't take a lot, not having survived on much food.

"So Bella, why are you in the leaf village?" Lord Uchiha asked.

"Lady Hokage got in contact with me a few days ago and asked if I could help with an interrogation. I arrived today" I said.

"Why didn't you leave after you were finished?" Lord Uchiha asked.

"Lady Hokage asked if I wanted to stay in the leaf village and I accepted." I told him.

"How did you end up here?" he asked.

"Lady Hokage said I could live here and that Mikoto wanted another girl in the house. So here I am" I said.

Lord Uchiha nodded, thinking again.

He went silent as we finished dinner.

"I'll be back with dessert" Mikoto said and disappeared with our dirty dishes.

She came back five minutes later carrying 5 bowls.

"Let me help you mother" Itachi said jumping up and grabbing three bowls.

"Thank you Itachi" Mikoto said smiling.

She placed a bowl in front of Lord Uchiha and her empty seat.

Itachi placed a bowl in front of Sasuke, myself and his empty seat.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" Itachi said.

I could she out of the corner of my eye that Lord Uchiha was staring at us intently.

We ate in silence before Lord Uchiha broke it.

"So Itachi, I heard you are getting a genin team soon" he said.

"That is correct father. I meet them next week" Itachi said.

"Be sure to make the Uchiha name proud" Lord Uchiha said before standing up and walking out.

"Your turn to do the dishes Sasuke" Mikoto said standing up and clearing the table.

Sasuke nodded and helped her clear the table.

I stood up and stretched.

"Is ther anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"No that's alright Bella. You don't need to do anything. You can go to your room and relax" Mikoto said.

"Thank you for dinner Mikoto" I said before bowing slightly and walking to my make-shift room.

I walked in and frowned.

I grabbed the pink fluffy pillows and dropped them on the floor in the corner.

I sat on the bed and stared out the window.

_*knock knock*_

"Come in" I said.

I heard the door open and close.

I heard the person approach and sit on the bed beside me.

"Are you aright? Is there anything you need?" Itachi asked.

"No, I'm fine Itachi" I said pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I am sure that I am fine and do not need anything" I said.

"Well, I have to go see my father, good night Bella" Itachi said walking toward the door.

"Night Itachi" I said.

"Oh and Bella? Think about what we talked about at the clearing" Itachi said before closing the door behind him.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I don't sleep.


End file.
